New life
by IrishCoven96
Summary: esme and bella story. steph meyer owns all. bella gets adopted and has a fun life living with the vampire cullens. have fun reading!
1. bella gets adopted

Esme and Bella story. friendships form, and it all started from adoption...

Esme POV

Me and my husband Carlisle are going to adopt... We were vampires, and so we could not have our own biological children. It was an unfortunatey, but I was still happy.

"are you ready my love?" he asked me and i smiled up at him.

"why wouldn't i be? we're going to adopt a child, and i'm going to love and nuture it all i can." i said and he pulled into the adoption place. he parked his nice, black mercedes in the front and we both got out. i was so excited i was jumping up and down. carlisle gently set his hands on my shoulder and chuckled.

"calm down love. i don't want people to think you're crazy." he said and we smiled. he gently pecked my lips, and i leaned into his chest. he chuckled and took my hand, leading me into the adoption place. we walked up to the front desk and we smiled.

"hello... we would like to adopt a little girl." i said and the man smiled. he looked me up and down and carlisle growled under his breath from what it sounded like. i rubbed his lwer back and i felt him lean into my hand.

"sure folks, right this way." he said and he led us into a big room filled with the little girls. we followed him and he opened the door. all the little girls saw us and they giggled.

"wow..." i said and carlisle chuckled swinging my hand.

"there are children from 2 to 10 in here. older girls are in the next room." the man said and he left. we looked around the room and there were definately a lot of girls.

"carlisle there are so many... i want to adopt them all!" i whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"i know my love but only one for now." he whispered back and we smiled. we looked around and there was a little girl in the corner, crying and covered in a blanket with ratty clothes on. i ran over to her immediately with carlisle following me.

"hi there little girl... i'm esme..." i said quietly and she whimpered at me, squirming away from me.

"shh it's ok sweetie..." carlisle said and he gently rubbed the little girl's head.

"me bella..." she said and she leaned into me and carlisle. she had dark chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair. she was very skinny and was dirty.

"you're coming home with us..." carlisle said and i looked at him questionly. i really want this little girl but he sounded really concerned...

"love?" i whispered.

"she's bleeding. her leg." he whispered and i finally caught a wiff of the blood... we both stood up picking this little bella up and she whimpered. we ran human pace tothe adoption office and signed the papers quickly.

"love are we going home or the hospital?" i asked andshe screamed.

"no! no hopita!" she screamed and i rubbed her back soothingly. we found out she's 2 years old, so she won't speak much...

"it's ok sweetheart." carlisle said and she whimpered. she cuddled to me. "we're going to the h-o-s-p-i-t-a-l esme." he said spelling out hospital and i nodded. he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and bella whimpered.

"it's ok bella..." i whispered and she cuddled. we brought he in and she hid her face in my chest.

"i need a room. ah ha!" carlisle said running into an empty room near by. i followed him in there and he started to grab the stuff he needed. i gently put bella down on the bed and she screamed.

"shh shh bella it's ok..." i said and she cried, screamed, and was gripping my shirt. carlisle rubbed her back and showed her a lollipop. she saw it and she reached out for it. it was a dum dum and she kicked her feet. she stopped screaming and crying, so we gave her the lollipop and she sucked on it.

"mmm..." she said and we smiled. carlisle gently took the blanket away and we gasped. she had a gash on her leg and we frowned. carlisle started to stitch up the gash and she screamed.

"no!" she screamed and carlisle stopped.

"sweetheart shhh... it's ok i just need to sew it up. i won't hurt you." he said and kissed her forehead. she held my hand and i gently squeezed her hand. she nodded and carlisle sewed up the gash and she cuddled, sucking her lollipop. carlisle finished and he smiled.

"all done bella." i said and she looked at her leg. she nodded and we smiled.

"bella would you like a new toy for being so good? i have a toy for my really good patients in my office." carlisle said and she looked at us confused.

"what toy?" she asked and we gasped.

"you don't know what a toy is?" i asked and she shook her head. we picked her up with her blanket and went to my husband's office.

"a toy is something kids play with, and they're very fun." carlisle said and she cuddled to my giving carlisle the stick to the lollipop. he gently took it and threw it out.

"toy." she said and she out her thumb in her mouth. i swayed back and forth to see if she'd fall asleep. carlisle went in his cabinets and took out a barbie doll that was a mrmaid. bella saw it and she held her hands out. carlisle handed her the barbie and she patted it's head, hugging it.

"you like the barbie doll?" we asked in unison and she nodded, cuddling to me holding her blanket, and her barbie doll. we left the hospital, and we drove home.

at the cullen residence

bella was still up and she was cuddling to me. we decided to take her shopping tomorrow for clothes, but we tonight, she could wear one of my shirts or carlisle's. we had a few food items in the house so it's not too bad. she cuddled to me and she held her barbie.

"let's give you a bath bella so we can get you all nice and clean." we said and she smiled.

"bath!" she screamed and she cuddled. we laughed and ran upstairs in our vampire speed. she squealed and laughed when we got upstairs.

"was that fun?" i asked and she giggled.

"fun!" she said and i gently stood her on the floor in the bathroom. we had a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi in it, and the bubbles. she made wide eyes at the tub and walked over to it. i gently took her hand she smiled at me, setting her barbie mermaid down. i gently took her shirt off and she wiggled out of her shorts. she had a diaper on and she pointed to her diaper, sucking her thumb.

"yes sweetie ik." i said and smiled. i took her diaper off and she giggled.

"tickly!" she said and she patted her stomach.

"you're ticklish aren't you?" i asked her and she nodded. i threw her diaper out and she ran to the toilet getting onto it. i smiled at her.

"potty." she said and i nodded. she finished going potty and i helped her clean herself and wash her hands. i gently sat her in our jacuzzi tub and filled it with the water she splashed the water and i cleaned her all up. she was all cleaned after about a half hour of washing her. she had pale white skin, and was actually very short.

"all done my baby bella." i said and i pulled her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"hi love." carlisle said coming in with a diaper and one of my shirts. it was just a plain blue tshirt that i wore around the house.

"hi carlisle." i said and he pecked my lips and bella's lips. she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"daddy.. mommy." she said and we smiled.

"we love you bella." we said and she giggled.

i had a feeling i would get attached to our little bella.


	2. shopping and laughs

Esme POV

today i was going to go shopping today with my husband carlisle and our new addition t the family, bella. she was excited, but luckily my husband bought a quick little outfit before we leave today. it was a pair of jeans, that had pink and white flowers at the bottom of the pantleg. her shirt was white with long sleeves and was sort of thin, but it was fall so it was alright.

"ooo... pretty." she said jumping. carlisle bought a pair of black dress shoes too, and i braided her hair. she was very pretty.

"you're beautiful bella." i said and she giggled, and we parked our car in the parking lot of the walmart here in forks. yes we live in forks, washington.

"are you ready to shop our little bella?" carlisle asked and she cuddled to me, holding her barbie mermaid.

"go go go!" she said, and we smiled at her, walking into the walmart. we put her in the cart we got to the food section first. we got all sorts of food. cereal, vegies, fruits, and a few things of junk food. we got peanut butter, jelly, and alot of different foods. that itself took about an hour. so then we decided that we were going to shop for clothes. we bought thousands of outfits for her. dresses, pants and shirts, socks, lots of shoes, and just whole moly. there is so much stuff...

"cwothes!" bella said clapping, and giggling, and smiling. she was so adorable.

"there's alot huh? we love you so much bella, and we're going to spoil you so much!" i said and she squealed and laughed. carlisle laughed with her and she giggled.

"mommy n daddy..." she said and i wanted to tear up so badly. she was amazing and cute and adorable and everything in one.

"shall we get some toys for our lovely baby girl?" carlisle asked and we girls nodded and smiled.

"toy daddy." she said, and i wanted to kiss her all over... she was adorable. we went over to the toy section, and we looked at all the toys. there were too many toys, and bella started to rub her eyes.

"somebody's tired." carlisle, my husband said and i nodded.

"toy..." she said and she started to fall asleep.i gently picked her up and held her,rocking her gently and she soon fell asleep.

"why don't we get her a few mermaid barbies, and mermaids, maybe some petshops, and a few baby dolls with strollers, clothes, bottles, food, the whole 9?" i stated and carlisle nodded. we started putting toys in the cart and we paid for everything. good thing carlisle saved alot of money because we spent 1,000 dollars on this stuff for her, and we ended up having three carts... it's sad, but she's worth it. we put bella in her car seat after having to stuff everything in. it was mainly toys, and clothes, but not to bad. but now, we needed a bed for her. hmmm... she could sleep in our bed. yes. i smiled and i forgot... we need blankets for her, but... i do know how to make tie blankets, and knit... i have the materials too. it's perfect.

at the house unpacked

we laid bella on the couch in the livingroom, with a blanket on her that i made quickly. it was a blue and purple knit blanket with flower shapes on it. she snuggled right up in the blanket and was sucking her thumb. she was absolutely adorable.

"love?"

"yes carlisle?" i had a feeling there was something up...

"i am feeling a little... naughty.." he whispered in my ear and i purred to him.

"carlisle we have to be good... bella could be waking up soon..." i whispered and he gently kissed me. i kissed him back and i started to tug on his hair pulling him closer. he groaned into my mouth and i grinned in my mind.

"we could still have a little fun..." he whispered, laying me down with him above me.

"love we need to be good." i whispered playfully tugging his hair. he chuckled and he kissed me. we kissed and he started to slip his hands under my shirt. i giggled and squirmed lightly.

"we might me good or bad..." he whispered and i heard someone whimper. he got off of me and straightened his hair out and i straightened my clothes outstanding up. bella was whimpering and we frowned.

"sorry bella..." i said and i gently picked her up and she cuddled to me.

"mommy..." she said and we smiled, gently tickling her. she giggled and carlisle tickled her feet causing her to laugh. "mommy! daddy!" she screamed and we smiled.

"silly little girl..." carlisle said and he stopped tickling her. she cuddled into my arms and we knew she was going to be a good little girl.

"mommy me pay wid new toy." she said, and i put her down on the floor. she tugged our hands to her playroom. we cleared a room by the bathroom to have it as her playroom. she wanted us to play with her i see... she was so cute, and it's worth it.

"barbie dolls first? or your babies.?" i asked her and she handed me a baby doll with a bottle. we played baby dolls for a really long time.

"hungy..." she said and we smiled. carlisle got up and ran to the kitchen to make her dinner. a few minutes later it was done and we girls got up to see what he made. carlisle made bella a grilled cheese sandwhich with peanutbutter crackers.

"looks good?" he asked bella and she squealed.

"ooo..nummy nummy..." she said and she tried to get into her chair. i picked her up and gently picked her up and into the chair. she ate her food and she kicked her feet.

"is it good sweetheart?" i asked her and she nodded, with cheese all over her face. we all laughed and she giggled uncontrollably.


	3. one little accident

Bella POV

4 years later

hi! i'm 6 years old, and my name is bella. my mommy is helping me with my math homework. i have lots of math homework.

"mommy dis is hard..." i whined.

"it isn't sweetie... and remember, it's 'this' not 'dis'. i know sweetie you're working on it." my mommy rubbed my back. i frowned and tapped my pencil to my head. i hate math homework... i'm in 1st grade and my daddy is very proud of me. i miss my daddy... he is working at the hospital.

"mommy i need help..." i said and i pouted.

"bella dear..." she said and then she giggled. i licked her cheek like a puppy. i love puppies. puppies are favorite. "alright alright sweetie i'll help you." she said and i squealed.

"yay!" i screamed and i kicked my feet and patted the floor.

"ok bella, now... i know you're not good with math sweetie but this is easy. i'm going to use pictures instead ok?" i nodded. she flipped my paper over, took my pencil and she drew four circles in a square, and 2 more in another square.

"mommy, why are you drawing squares n circles?" i asked her, because i was really confused...

"how many circles are in this square bella?" pointing to the square with 4 circles in it. i held up four fingers. "good, now add the circles in this square." she said poiting to the other square. i added two fingers to my hands.

"mommy i has six!" i screamed and she smiled

"good job. now, why don't we talk to your teacher t.m about the word problems ok?" i nodded. this was a word problem, and i sometimes didn't know what they meaned... but it's ok.

"mommy can i have a cookie? i want a big one like we made yesterday!" i screamed and she laughed.

"of course sweetheart, and daddy should be here soon. why don't we go meet him outside and show him your bunny you made today." she said and i ran to my backpack.

"i wanna show him!" i said and my mommy smiled at me, which made me giggle. she was so funny... and bootiful. i got my picture out of my bag and i ran to the door. and then before i knew it...it was all black.

Esme POV

"carlisle!" i screamed and ran to bella. carlisle hit her with the door!

"love i'm sorry i didn't mean it..." he said and bent down to bella examining her, and he frowned. "she has a big gash on her head, and a cracked skull... we need to move fast." he said and he picked bella up, and ran outside to the car. i followed him to the carand took bella. he drove fast to the hospital. "esme i'm so sorry... this is all my fault i'm a horrible father... please i'm really sorry..."

"i know honey, but please hurry to the hospital; i don't want her to..." i stopped because i didn't want to think of our baby girl like that...

"don't worry we're here." he said and we ran into the hospital, carrying bella, and into the operation room.

2 hours later

Carlisle POV

i walked into the waiting room where my beautiful wife was... i felt so bad and i felt like a horrible father.

"love?" i said and she immediately ran over to me at a human's pace

"is she all right carlisle? please tell me she's ok..." she said and she leaned her head against my chest. i rubbed her back soothingly and cuddled.

"she's going to befine my love... she will have a scar, but she'll be fine..." i said and i frowned. "this is all my fault, had i been paying attention this wouldn't have happened. i'm a horrible father... " i said and she playfully smacked my nose.

"it's ok hun... how far did it go down...the scar..?" she asked my and i pointed to where it would be. just above the eyebrow. "oh goodness..." she said and i frowned.

"i'm so sorry love..."

"shhh... c'mon let's go visit our daughter carlisle." she whispered in my ear and then i felt a tug in my waistband.

"not here esme." i whispered and she giggled. "oh boy..." i said and we walked off to bella's room, 45 B wing. we walked into her room and esme gasped.

"wow..." she said and i felt horrible... i gave bella a colored string because i knew she would show her friends at school. it was blue, her favorite color.

"ik my love i'm so sorry..." i said and she rubbed my back

"it's ok carlisle... i promise." she said and she pecked me on the lips gently, slowly pulling away.

"bella can go home today my love..."

"she can? when she wakes up we'll go..."

"that's fine... but first... i want to get a big teddy bear for her." i said and esme smiled. she handed me money because i left my wallet home. "thank you." i said and i walked off.

half hour later.

Bella POV

i woke up with a headache and a white room...

"mommy...daddy..." i said sleepily and i heard two people walk over and hug me.

"hi sweetheart." my daddy said and i opened my eyes completely.

"hi sweetie... daddy bought you a teddy bear and a lollipop bella... he is very sorry he hurt you..."

"lollipop..." i said and i sat up a little. i saw the bear that had to be the size of me! and a lollipop that was the size of my daddy's hand! it was big too. my daddy handed me the lollipop and unwrapped it.

"i'm so sorry sweetheart..." my daddy said and i hugged him tightly.

"daddy is not bad." i said and he smiled at me and hugged me gently.

"let's go home girls..." my daddy said and he unhooked alot of stuff of me, picked me up, my mommy changed me, and we went home.


	4. trouble a brewing

Carlisle POV

my little girl was growing up so fast. it's been two years since i accidently hit bella's head, and she is now 8 years old... she has a scar still, but with some makeup, we can cover it up easily. she was very popular in school, and we found out she has a crush on a little by named edward mason. i'm a little worried though... today when bella came home, she came with a boy. it must have been edward.

"hi daddy! edward came over to play today!" she said and i only half smiled.

"hi mr. cullen. i'm edward mason." he said politely. he walked over to me and held his hand out. i smiled and we shook hands.

"pleasure to meet you edward." i said and they smiled. bella was definately growing up too fast. "bella may i talk to you for a second?" i said and she nodded. edward went into the kitchen and sat his stuff on the table.

"can i have an apple?" edward asked and i nodded.

"sure bud." i said, and bella walked over to me, with her hands together. she reminded me of esme so much.

"yes daddy?" she said and i pulled her into my lap.

"bella honey i'm nervous... no kissing and holding hands or hugs ok?" i whispered in her ear and she pouted.

"daddy we're too young..." she said and she hugged me tightly. i smiled at her, and she smiled back. she ran into the kitchen with edward and they started doing homework.

Bella POV

me and edward were doing our math homework and i liked him helping me.

"thanks for helping me edward on my math..."

"you're welcome bellsie." he said and i blushed lightly. i felt it.

"bella you blushed..." he said and i looked down. i took an oreo cookie that was on the plate in front of me and nibbled it. edward giggled and he poked my side.

"eddy!" i screached and we got up. "daddy we're going outside to play tag!" i screamed and ran out. edward followed me and i was outside, but he didn't come out the doors...

Carlisle POV

"boy i'm telling you, if you hurt her at all, or even touch her, you're going to hear it from me." i said and edward was shaking slightly. "just don't hurt her ok?" i said soothingly and he nodded.

"i promise i won't hurt her mr. cullen..." her said and i shook his hand and he ran outside.

Bella POV

"edward the safe spot is my tire swing ok?" i said and he nodded. i tagged him quickly and i ran.

"hey no fair!" he said and he chased me. i was squeaked and he hid.

"edward? edward?" i called out and he popped out and tackled me. he giggled and got up, while i rubbed my head.

"are you ok bella?" he asked and i nodded.

"you need to be careful. my head is messed up and you need to be careful..." i said and he gently hugged me. i kept my arms to the side and i heard someone clear their throat. "hi daddy..." i whispered knowing he'd hear me, because of his stupid vampire hearing. yeah, i have vampire parents. pretty cool i guess.

"bella, edward needs to go home."

"on my way!" he said and he grabbed his backpack and ran down the street. he was our neighbor so it's not too far.

"bella what did i say!" my daddy said and picked me up. i squirmed.

"daddy he tackled me, and he felt bad so he gave me a hug." i said and he sighed. he hugged me gently and we went in the house.

"want to go swimming?" he asked me and i nodded. he put me down and we both went upstairs. i went to my mommy who was in her jacuzzi tub relaxing.

"hi sweetheart... would you like to join me?" she asked me and my dad answered. silly daddy.

"i definately do." he said and i shuddered.

"ewww daddy wants to kiss you mommy." i said and she giggled. my daddy kissed my mommy and it was gross. "ewwwwyy ewwy ewwy!" i screamed and they pulled apart.

"sorry sweetie..." my mommy said and i giggled.

"we're going swimming mommy. join us please!" i said and she nodded. "yay!"

"let me get out honey and let us change ok?" i nodded and went to my room. i looked through my drawer of bathing suits. i liked my bluish green one. it was sparkly, and it tied around my neck. i changed out of my clothes, and i put my bikini on, and ran to my mommy's room and went in there. i gasped. my dad was naked and my mommy had her bikini on. my daddy was facing me and i felt faint very quickly. my mommy came over to me and caught me.

"mommy...i think i saw daddy naked..." i said looking down.

"shh sweetie it's alright... " my mommy said and i looked around.

"we're in the pool already? where's daddy..." i said and my daddy called me.

"bella over here dear... i'm sorry sweetie..." he said and i swam over to him. we hugged each other as tight as we could without him killing me.

"i love you daddy." i said and he kissed my scar.

"and i love you baby dearest." he said and i giggled. splashing him of course.


	5. new news

Bella POV

age 13(little kiss at the end)

i was now thirteen. i had curves on my body, i had my period monthly now, and i have boobs. i was starting to like guys too, and i was starting to like edward... my daddy was starting to like him to, as a boy anyways. i was putting makeup on before school right now, and my parents came in.

"bella we need to talk to you for a second..." my daddy said and i sat on my bed doing my nails.

"yes?" i said and my mom and dad sat on my sides.

"bella, we don't want you to get hurt... emotionally... bella we know what it's like to have a broken heart hun, and we really would hate you to get hurt..." my mom said and i nodded.

"i know mom." i said and my dad spoke up.

"bella we want you to take this..." he said and he handed me a can of pepper spray.

"dad... i don't need this... i know how to defe-" i got interupted of course.

"bella it's just to keep you safe honey... you're just growing up too fast for me, and i don't want you too... you're my baby girl and we want you safe..." my daddy said and i smiled at him, putting the can of pepper spray in my purse. i was glad that i was an only child, because this was an expensive purse... it was $100! my parents spoil me...

"have a good day at school bella..." my mom said and i nodded. i grabbed my stuff and went out of the room.

"bye!" they both said and i went out.

Esme POV

i have no idea what i was going to do today... carlisle had the day off, and i don't work, so normally i'm cleaning our huge house. i decided to that i should get something for bella today... bella loves puppies, so maybe i should get her one, or maybe a hamster. hamsters are cute.

"carlisle love?" i called and before i knew it, i had hands around my waist and lips on my neck.

"yes love?" he whispered, kissing my neck. i giggled softly and smiled.

"love, i want to get bella a hamster." i said and carlisle rested his chin on my shoulder.

"sure my love, let's go!" he said and he picked me up, and ran us to the car and drove off.

at the petstore

we went straight over to the hamsters and there are alot of hamsters, atleast 20!

"love there are so many." i said and he chuckled.

"silly love." he said and we smiled. we looked at the hamsters and carlisle gently picked up a cute girl hamster that was white with tiny black and brown dots. it had greenish colored eyes. it was adorable. we decided to buy this hamster, and the hamsters were only $10. we got a huge, colorful, plastic cage. it was a tough plastic cage, but it was an amzing cage. it had a wheel inside, and a food dish near the big entrance on the cage. we got a water bottle for the hamster, and a ball for her to. the cage was pink, blue, and purple. it was adorable. her wheel is pink with purple dots. we bought her bedding, food, and everything... the whole 9! it was actually, pretty nice. we bought a carrier too so we could put her in it. we put her in, and we left there after we paid for everything.

"love i think bella will love the hamster." carlisle said and i smiled.

"you're definately right love. oh we've been gone a really long time... it's already 2:30... we need to hurry home, bella's there alone." i said and carlisle hurried home... it took us 10 minutes to get home and the hamster seemed scared with the speed... we went in the house and we saw bella and edward on the couch. they were kissing! carlisle was not very happy...

"bella!" he screamed and bella pull away quickly.

"hi daddy..." she said quietly and edward grabbed his stuff and quickly ran out. carlisle had grabbed him by the arm and held him.

"carlisle let him go now... they're teens it happens." i said and he let him go. edward ran outside quick and came back in.

"bye bella baby." he said and carlisle growled at him, causing him to run out.

"bella marie cullen what is going on?" carlisle asked and she stood up.

"daddy i'm sorry... i really like him, and... he likes me... it happens daddy and i think we're in love daddy...ever since we met in 1st grade daddy..." she said

"bella sweetie we know..." i said and carlisle nodded.

"sorry sweetheart... you're my baby girl and... well you know how it is..." my husband said and i smiled.

"bella, we understand." i said and she hugged us both and then the hamster squeaked on the kitchen.

"what's that?" bella asked and we smiled.

"we got you a hamster. everything with it." i said and i smiled. i went to the kitchen, and the hamster came out in the ball.

"oh my gosh she's adorable!" she screached and we smiled. she picked the hamster up, and the hamster liked her too. we set the cage up in the family room, and put all the bedding and stuff in the cage.

"we're glad you like her. what's her name going to be?" i asked and she giggled

"her name is going to be analouise." she said and we all smiled.

"let's give her a grape." carlisle said and he cut up a grape and put it in a little bowl. we fed analouise the grape and she loved it. we smiled at bella and her little annalouise. now she was happy again, and bella had a boyfriend. today, was a good day for bella...


	6. things to remember

Esme POV

bella is now 18... i'm going to missher so much, and she was so smart... carlisle offered her a job at the hospital, and she was still dating edward, so i guess they were really meant to be. me and her have had so much fun together. i remember the times at our private family beach, bella and i would swim, build sand castles, find shells, all sorts of stuff. i remember, with one of the shell types we found, we'd make necklaces out of them. it was fun... i remember the times we went to the zoo, and pet the animals at the petting zoo. i remember her birthday parties, her chirstmas'. i remember every holiday we had. i remember all of her injuries, from her broken arm she had, to her skull fracture at 6... i missed those good times and bad times, and i know carlisle did too... her first dance with edward, her prom dresses, everything... i miss every single one of those memories... i was starting to put a scrap book together, and i smiled. me and bella use to make scrap books with her own drawings. we always had a fun time.

"hey mom. um, what are you doing?" i heard bella ask me. she stared at me with her red eyes. yes that's right, we changed her. she and edward got into a car accident, and it was close to home, so we had brought them both here, and we bit them.

"just making a scrap book." i said and she came and sat next to me on the bed.

"mom?" she whispered, and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"yes sweetheart?" i asked and she cuddled. i smiled at her, giving her a light kiss on her head.

"i love you so much... i'm not going to college... dad said he'd teach me how to be a nurse and doctor and everything, and edward too... this way we could plan our wedding as well." she gasped and covered her mouth.

"wedding? you mean he..." i trailed off and she nodded. she showed me the beautiful gold band with diamonds enbeded all around it. it was beautiful."bella that's amazing! i'm so happy for you two." i said and i hugged her as tightly as i could.

"thanks mom... so now, we'll be edward and bella cullen... he didn't want to keep his last name, so he decided he would take mine... he said he wants a small wedding and i think that's a good idea..." she said and i pouted. "what mom?"

"i was thinking a huge wedding! we could have it here and everything! the cake we could do and have it be thrown. a cake war!" and she stopped me by putting her finger on my lips

"i already have a priest coming here. we didn't have a lot of money so we only have a veil, so i could wear my white prom dress i wore last year, and eddy has the rings. carlisle is going to be edward's ring bearer and the man by his side since the car accident his parents were in...well they didn't make it. and you're going to be my bridesmaid, and any dress is fine momma." she said and i wanted to cry. she was growing up so fast...

"oh bella, you're growing up so fast..." i said and i hugged her tightly.

"oh mom, don't worry..." she said and she hugged me tightly.

"i'm going to miss my little girl... you're very lucky bella..." i said and we both smiled.

"i'm still going to be your little girl mom. i promise." she said and she smiled. she picked up the scrapbook and looked through it. she laughed at some pictures, and she smiled at others.

"what do you think bella?" i asked and she smiled. she hugged me, after putting the scrap book down.

"mom it's amazing..." she said and then my husband came in.

"hello carlisle."

"hi love. um bella,?"

"yes?" bella said and she stood up to hug carlisle. edward came in shortly after and bella sat on his lap in the rocking chair.

"the priest can't make it tomorrow. he has another wedding to do, and it's his daughter's..." my husband said and bella frowned.

"oh um, ok... i guess we can post pone the wedding..." she whispered and she hid her face from everyone.

"no bella i have good news too. i know another person who could do the wedding. but it's a surprise because i know for a fact you know him." my husband said and i wondered... who could it be?

~~~next day~~~

bella looked absolutely beautiful. she had her white, ruffled prom dress on with no straps on it. she curled her hair and had on light makeup. she was very beautiful. i wondered where carlisle was... he told me i had to walk her down the isle while he went to get the priest. he was acting very strange. i walked bella down the stairs and there was edward, but no priest and no carlisle.

"edward..." bella whispered and he smiled

"hello love...you look beautiful." he whispered and we all smiled. we got to the end, and bella and edward held hands. i stood by bella and jumped.

"hello loved ones!" carlisle screamed.

"daddy! where's the priest?" bella asked and carlisle chuckled.

"i am baby girl." he said and bella smiled.

"aww thanks daddy..." bella said and i wanted to kill him... he scared me to death thinking there was not going to be a priest here... wow oh wow did my husband look amazing...

Bella POV

i was so surprised when my daddy was going to be marrying me and edward. i was so excited now. he started to talk and i drifted out into space. i was watching my husband's every move and he felt it. i giggled at the growing buldge in his pants.

_"i'll take care of that later." _i thought to my soon to be husband and he rubbed his legs together slightly. he was so funny.

"do you edward anthony mason take bella marie cullen to be you lawfully wedded wife? and to never kill her or i'll kill you." my daddy said and he winced for a second. where did my mom go?, i wondered. he held the book he had with one hand, and his other went down. _oh god..._ i thought and edward chuckled.

"of course i do." edward said slipping the ring on my finger. i heard a crunch and the podium was broken.

"daddy!" i said. i heard a zipping noise and my mom from under the podium. i gagged and my mom giggled.

"and do you bella take edward to be your husband?" he quickly said and i smiled.

"i do." and i took the ring from edward, and slid it on his finger. he smiled.

"kiss the bride!" he screamed and i laughed. he grabbed my mom and ran upstairs dropping the book.

"oh goodness..." my husband said and he gently kissed me. i kissed him back with the same amount of passion and we pulled away.

"i love you." i said and smiled. i nipped edward's lip and he grinned. we walked up to our room and everything was wow from there... at the end of the day when everyone was... done... we went to the beach, where we all built a huge castle.


End file.
